In industrial weighing technology, plural load cells are frequently arranged one next to another in order to achieve higher throughput by means of distributed product flows or to be able to compactly solve various weighing problems. So-called multitrack weighing systems, in which products to be weighed such as tablets are distributed onto several tracks, wherein at least one load cell is arranged in each track, are a typical case.
The arrangement of load cells or the load cell housings thereof closely adjacent to one another reduces the installation space required for the system, but cleaning the individual load cell housings is difficult. Precisely in the production of pharmaceutical products or foods there are particularly high requirements for cleanliness in the production facilities, so that the housings of the load cells also have to be cleaned regularly and thoroughly. If load cell housings are arranged tightly together, small gaps between the housings arise, which are difficult to clean. For good cleaning, the housings would have to be removed, which would result in the temporary shutdown of individual tracks or the entire weighing system and would endanger the desired high product throughput.